


A Mezzanotte

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleVampire!AU [LaviYuu]Prompt: "Monsters aren't real, his gramps said."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.

* * *

##  **A Mezzanotte**

* * *

 

Lavi camminava dietro un giovane dall'aspetto misterioso da dieci minuti. No, non lo stava affatto seguendo, andava solo nella stessa direzione.

Era praticamente arrivato a casa, quando il suddetto giovane entrò in un locale che nemmeno sapeva fosse lì. Cercò di resistere alla tentazione, ma era troppo curioso... va bene, attratto dal giovane: entrò nel locale. Sembrava un qualcosa di gotico-dark-underground. Molto affascinante, almeno quanto il suo misterioso giovane dai lunghi capelli corvini, il quale sedeva in disparte, bevendo del liquido rossastro da un calice sfaccettato.

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono e Lavi si sentì risucchiato negli occhi scuri di lui. Sembrava avere la sua età.

Gli altri avventori si scansarono mentre avanzava verso il giovane, come se ne fossero spaventati. Gli sedette accanto, un debole sorriso sul volto normalmente solare, tormentandosi un ciuffo ribelle.

"Rossi come il sangue," disse il giovane, notandolo, "mi piace. È un po' che mi segui. Ti conosco?"

"Uh, no, io... abito qui vicino," rispose e sul volto del giovane comparve un ghigno compiaciuto.

"Kanda," si presentò.

"Non strapazzarlo troppo, Yuu-kun," svociò il barista e Kanda s'accigliò.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi, vecchiaccio," gridò di rimando.

"Lavi," disse lui, accettando da bere. "Da te o da me, Yuu?" Chiese, e Kanda gli rivolse uno sguardo ferino.

“Da te.”

L'attimo dopo erano nudi nel letto e Yuu cavalcava selvaggiamente la sua virilità. Lavi gli venne dentro e il giovane sul suo petto.

"Mi piaci," gli disse Yuu, "penso tu sia quello giusto."

Fu allora che notò i denti, mentre Yuu si chinava su di lui e li piantava nel suo collo, iniziando a succhiare sangue direttamente dalla giugulare.

Lavi lo strinse di più a sé, offrendosi totalmente a lui; non era spaventato, aspettava questo momento da tanto tempo.

_I mostri non esistono_ , gli aveva detto il nonno.

Bugiardo.

 


End file.
